Harry potter and the order of the first
by baxter21
Summary: After the grisly events at the graveyard Harry enters his fifth year at school he finds the one who once looked up at him now turned away ignorant of the truth. Now he and his friends must fight for what they believe but with time running out and death closing in can they survive or will they lose the thing they're fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the lyrics they remain the sole creations of Joss whedon, J K Rowling and the artist.**

**A/N: Well decided to add to my work load but I swear if I didn't write this down I would continue saying it aloud and would probably eventually be committed to a mental institute (ha ha ha cos I'm not already there...) It's post Sunnydale for Buffy and Order of the phoenix for Harry and co.**

Chapter 1 - Arrival.

_Under a blood red sky  
A crowd has gathered in black and white  
Arms entwined, the chosen few  
The newspapers says, says  
Say it's true it's true...  
Sarah Mclachlan New Year's Day._

From the outside Grimauld Place looked just like a regular street. Sure a little run down but it had a pleasant feel to it. A _magical _feel to it. The houses were stuck together with a peculiar feature. There was a number 11 and a number 13 but no number 12 grimauld place...at least not to the outsiders view. Within the hidden house of number 12 grimauld place the atmosphere ha taken a sudden change. The joy of having their friend back, in Ron's opinion, had quickly evaporated as though someone had charmed the house with a spell. He sighed as he flicked through the old spell book from two years ago. He looked over and saw his bushy haired friend pouring over a notebook. He smiled as he watched her. "Ronald unless I have suddenly sprouted another head kindly stop watching me it's...Distracting" She said not turning round to conceal her smile. Before Ron could retort his face turning a shade similar to that of a tomato Harry walked through his bedroom door. "Ron I thought all the order members were here already" He said perching himself on the bed opposite Ron.  
"They have...haven't they" Ron said tossing aside the book his eyes flicking to Hermione as she did the same. "Well I just over heard your mum talking with Tonks they're saying there's another one coming tonight"  
"Maybe they were talking about something about you-know-who" Ron suggested. Harry shook his head "They said something about Dumbledore's escorting them but even they had no idea who they were" The three friends looked at each other before Mrs Weasley burst into the room and smiled warmly but with a familiar aura "Sorry but this house isn't going clean itself" She said holding beneath her various magical cleaning supplies. They groaned before heaving themselves from their seating positions they stumbled from the room and back into a day filled with decontamination of the century neglected house.

"That thing was..on there" Ron said his hair sticking out from various angles. Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads too stunned to speak. Mrs weasley walked into he room announcing dinner and suggesting they remove the dirt from their cheeks. Once they had cleaned themselves and changed from the dusty slime covered clothing of the afternoon they sauntered down stairs and into he dining room. Sirius smiled as Harry sat down next to him. Mrs weasley set before them a steaming pot of stew. As every one eagerly dug in Harry turned to Sirius and asked him knowing he would give him s straight question and not beat around the bush like the others would. "Is there a new order member coming tonight". Sirius turned to his godson and when he looked at his face alight with curiosity he smiled at the thought of his old friend. "Yes there is a personal friend of Dumbledore they will be attending Hogwarts this year as a sort of consultant" Sirius added. Harry opened his mouth to ask more but Mr weasley quickly said "Molly isn't time we started getting ready for the meeting" His wife nodded and waved her wand the plates vanishing from in front of them. As protest began from the children she gave them a stern look and they shut up and deserted their seats. As they reached the top of the stairs they found Fred and George weasley holding one of their extendable ears. they smiled as the rest gave them looks. "New range we think we've managed to make them immune to most charms placed to silence the door" Fred said leaning against the banisters with his elbows. They watched as the familiar people entered and walked into the kitchen. As they continued watching Albus Dumbledore walked through he front door. His long silver cloak swishing behind him. They watched him as he was greeted warmly by the weasley's and Sirius. HE stepped aside a small blond haired woman stepped forward she was carrying 3 large heavy looking suitcases and a duffel slung across her back. She smiled as she too was greeted. She shook her head at something Sirius asked. They ushered both Dumbledore into the room. before she went into the room she looked up and smiled at the shocked faces that stared back at her. _Just like the scoobies _She thought stepping into the kitchen.

The twins silently lowered the flesh colored gadget. It landed outside the door the tweaked a few dials at their end before sound blared through the ear shaped speaker.

_In the meeting room..._

Dumbledore swept into the room and greeted the many members who and shown up to this meeting. He sat down on a chair motioning for Buffy to do the same. She sat down dropping her bags to the floor. Dumbledore's soft voice carried through the room "Welcome to the meeting...Arthur What news form the ministry"  
"Not much...Patrols have been stepped up to ensure but Fudge is wary those closets to him we believe have been infiltrated" He said his voice changing form the happy positive voice form dinner. Buffy watched the faces of those around her. She and been in more than enough situations to know the look of fear. She snapped her attention back to the situation at hand before she disappeared into her memories. A dark haired man in the corner Said " Albus isn't it time for us to alert Harry to the situation at hand the more time he spends clueless the more chance Voldemort has to attack" Several people shivered at the name he had dared speak. When he had finished Molly weasley slammed a pot which she had been cleaning down on the table making several people jump. "For gods sake Sirius He's not James...He's just a Boy" She shouted. This set several people off murmuring until the room exploded into chaos. Buffy looked at Dumbledore who sat with his fingers in a prism. She sighed and searched din her bag. When her fingers touched the object she sought she pulled it out. She jumped to her feet and slammed the axe down on the table burying it several inches within the solid oak surface. With the action the room silenced. "Voldemort is going to win...Everyday his numbers swell Do you think they waste time arguing with each ! They spend each and every day training to kill. Molly I know your concern for Harry is maternal but you must understand. War has no children. That boy has faced things others wouldn't dream off. Time and time again he faced the forces that sought to kill him. Harry Potter stopped being a child the day Voldemort hunted down his parents. I came to help but I can't if the only useful thing you can do is argue with each other. If you do..you may as well sign your world over to him" She finished and all eyes were on her she pulled her axe form the table and sat back down. Silence gripped the room.

At the top of the stairs they looked at each other. Their mouths open. Before they could utter a sentence the kitchen door opened. Dumbledore stood below the stairs. "Well...I think it's fair to say that you made your presence known" He said his eyes twinkling.  
"Well you know me Albus I like to make an entrance" She said sharing a smile with him. Harry studied her form the landing. She was small maybe his height. As they watched they two friends bid each other goodnight she walekd upstairs and with her hands on her hips "So who's my roomie" She asked smiling at their shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow for the first time I actually have nothing much to say...Well err awkward...hmm enjoy**

Chapter 2 - Wounds.

_I can't sleep - haunted by their faces  
The sadness in their eyes  
It_ _hurts so much to see them helpless  
It makes me want to cry  
But still there is so much left unanswered  
For so many innocent lives  
They closed the door and are letting nobody in  
And only the strong will survive  
Sarah Mclachlan Shelter._

Buffy sat up in her bed sweat sticky against her ski. Her breathing was fast and short and for a few horrid moment she felt like she was trapped back in her coffin back in her grave. She focused on her breathing first. Once it had slowed to an almost normal pace her hand tremors stopped. She looked over at the sleeping forms of Hermione Granger and Ginny weasley. They looked undisturbed but they faced away form her so they could be dead and she wouldn't realize. _Blood in the hall...Blood on the door...Blood on her..._ she shook her head hard enough she though her neck would snap. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She slipped out her bed and onto the cold wooden floor. She padded down the hall into the kitchen. Her throat was dry acting like sandpaper every time she dared to release a breath. She poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down it eased her parched throat. She gasped for air as she reached the end of the liquid. She looked at her watch. It read 11pm,Dumbledore had charmed it to change depending on the time zone she was in, She sighed and grabbed her bag form the dark abyss of her room. She pulled her scythe from the bag and throwing it into a canvas

tote bag she kept by her bed. She looked down at the assortment of weapons she had with her. She stood at the door and disappeared into the night air.

She opened and shut the door as quietly as she could. ON her shoulder hung her bag full of weapons and the other she held a clump of public toilet tissues she had taken form the ones at a local nightclub. She held it until she felt the blood flow lessen. She knew it wouldn't stop only reduce bleeding until the she bled out. She Sat in a kitchen chair and pulled it away revealing a jagged wound. _Stupid Goddamn British vamps_ she thought. All those years of mocking Giles for hi britishness had caught up with her and she had barely managed to fend him off long enough to stake him. She studied it before a voice behind her broke through her thoughts "You should get that checked". She turned and saw a haggard looking man with scars on his face. "Nah I'll be fine just a scratch" She said before it started bleeding heavily again. She clamped the tissues back over it. "I could heal it you know it would be a lot faster"  
"I wouldn't count on it" She muttered before she answered his question "I'll be fine see it's even stopped bleeding" The wound had stopped bleeding as she rummaged in her bag and stuck a plaster on it. Satisfied with her work she rolled her sleeve back down and smiled at the man who was now pouring a cup of tea. "Sorry..." She trailed off letting him catch her hint "Remus...Remus lupin" He answered extending his arm. She accepted it before adding "Buffy...Buffy Summers" She studied him. Something felt familiar about him. Something that set her slayer spider senses crazy "You're a...You're a werewolf" She said to his wide eyed shock. When she noticed his discomfort she quickly added "Not that that's wrong I mean I had a friend that was one so it's cool" He nodded but his face showed his immediate comfort better. She opened her mouth to add something else when three teens burst through the door "Lupin are you..." Harry began before he noticed Buffy sat on the chair. She smiled at them before climbing to her feet. As she left Harry saw a patch of blood on her arm. His eyes widened as she disappeared behind the door her bag banging the frame as she did.

The summer couldn't have ended quicker. Through cleaning and decontaminating the house and holding discussions with Ron and Hermione about Buffy, She had told them her name over dinner, the summer seemed to fly by. He was in Rons room as he finished packing his trunk. He heard a knock behind him on the old wooden door. He turned as Buffy walked into his room. "Hey..you all done packing" She asked leaning against the door frame.  
"Nearly...Where's everybody else" He asked closing his trunk.  
"Oh they've already gone to the station" She answered.  
"What..I thought I was going to school" He spluttered.  
"You are it's just with everything that happened last year Dumbledore thought it would be safer if you had a sort of guard" She said reaching for the trunk.  
"What..Buffy that's really heavy let me ta..." He said before she had pulled it from the bed with apparent ease. She smiled at his confusion. "Oh and you're riding in my car so get a crash helmet" She said leaving him standing in the room bemused.

The drive to kings cross station was funny as Harry watched Buffy's road rage come out in force. After she had flipped off a pensioner he had doubled over in laughter. She smiled at him as he struggled to breath. His bright green eyes shining and his lips wide open so ripe and ki...What! She thought Oh bad Buffy really bad Buffy. They pulled into he car park and she left it. They did the familiar ritual of running onto the platform 9 3/4 Buffy saying as she leaped through the wall "Christ...Flashbacks to the cheese man" Harry shook his head not knowing what she meant. When he neared the train he turned to say Goodbye to Buffy but found her pushing him onto the train. "What I thought..." he stuttered.  
"No I'm coming with to the school" She said smiling as he walked forward confused,"That's right Potter for the next year you're my bitch" She laughed as his ears reddened. They sat in the nearest empty cabin and waited for his friend to join them as they pulled out of the station and towards the school.


End file.
